entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
Guards
Guards are a type of NPC that spawn in all of the missions. Guards patrol a predefined route. Guards are weak in terms of HP, but they are still a threat during stealth. Guards are dedicated to specific areas of the mission and will regularly patrol them to try and thwart your plans. Security Guards Info Security Guards are typically found dressed in a white shirt and grey pants. They wear a small bullet-resistant vest over their white shirt (This does not actually affect a guard's resistance to bullets). Guards can either be male or female. Spawns Security Guards are often seen walking around a specific area or in most staff-only places in a mission. On higher difficulties, more guards will spawn to make the mission harder on both stealth & loud. AI Behaviour During a loud mission, Guards will auto-equip their pistols and will shoot at the nearest operative. Guards can be aided by SWAT Units. On Elite and above, guards start to check in. Once you knock out the guard, you have to answer the radio or else the alarm starts and reinforcements are called. Loadouts They don't really have any advanced weaponry, just a UP9 to defend themselves. Police Officers Info Police Officers spawn in The Freelancer and The Withdrawal. They can spawn as First Responders during the first wave of an assault. Police officers wear a blue police officer uniform and can be either male or female. AI Behaviour Police Officers have the same AI as SWAT Units, except they are much weaker and only spawn in squads of 2. They are usually the first to arrive at your location and will follow the same process as SWAT. Loadouts The only weapon they spawn with is the UP9 sometimes a 480 MCS. Ryan's Bodyguards Info Ryan's Bodyguards are a type of guard that spawns in The Financier. They wear a suit and they act same as a security guard, but these guards can sound the alarm if more than 3 bodyguards go missing or if Ryan Ross is missing. They will sound the alarm within one minute. Spawns Bodyguards will mostly patrol around the penthouse in The Financier, but some of them are even Ryan's personal bodyguard, which the guard will follow Ryan all around his penthouse. AI Behaviour In terms of combat, bodyguards act as same as Security Guards. Loadouts Patrolling guards will spawn with a UP9 while Ryan's bodyguard will be equipped with a RAVEN like Ryan. Camera Operator Info The Camera Operator is a type of guard found in a dedicated room known as the Control Room. They are seen looking towards a table with a computer, a keyboard and a mouse. These guards can watch for suspicious activity through cameras, which are placed across the mission. Some camera operators might hold information. They look the same as a security guard. Camera Operators cannot be accessed in The Financier, nor in The Killhouse in Legend difficulty. AI Behaviours Camera Operators will move towards the door with a UP9 during loud. They will then behave as a security guard would. Halcyon Guards Info These are Guards hired by Halcyon for their training facility known as the Killhouse. Spawns Halcyon Guards will patrol a specific sector of the Killhouse. They usually spawn in packs of up to 3 guards per sector, and will regularly patrol set paths in random intervals. AI Behaviours During a loud mission, Halcyon guards will not attack the player in any shape or form. Instead, they will despawn, leaving no trace of themselves unless they have been taken hostage by a player. Loadouts Halcyon Guards will have the UP9 equipped. They only use the gun if they've been alerted by a player and the player hasn't held them up yet. Guards may also spawn with blue keycards, signifying that they hold information regarding the control room, and red keycards, which signifies that they have the vault code. Only one guard will possess the red keycard per run. Steel Cove Guards Info Steel Cove Guards (SC Guards) can be found in The Blacksite. They wear a black tactical military uniform. Spawns They will spawn patrolling Wargate. Some can be seen in camera rooms. AI Behaviours The behaviours are same as a normal guard, however they will notice you more since the player has the "Hostile Zone" status applied to them. Loadouts SC Guards carry S97 unlike security guards and police officers. SC Commander There is a special guard, the SC Commander which wears a beret. He is the only one you can interrogate. Prisoner Rose Info Rose is the NPC you need to free out of Wargate. Spawns Inside one of the cellblocks. AI Behaviours Rose acts as a allied guard/police who will shoot any nearby SC Soldiers on sight. She is invincible. Loadouts She is equipped with a Raven Pathfinding She has a scripted route that she follows up to the security room. Guard Detection Guards can detect you like any other NPC. Guards will find the following suspicious: * Bodies (both dead and unconscious excluding player bodies) * Broken Cameras * Hostages * Body Bags * Equipment Bags * Players that are in a Hostile Zone * Suspicious, armed, or armoured players * Doors with drilled open locks * Doors drilled open with the Precision Drilling perk (the guards need to be nearby the door to find it suspicious) * Doors with blowtorch windows What guards will not find suspicious: * Players that are unarmed, have no armour and are outside of any restricted areas * Players that have no disguise equipped, or have a specific disguise on (i.e. Employee) What guards will typically investigate: * Items on the floor (Guards will pick them up) * Disguised Players (If a player looks at them too long, they will trigger the alarm or turn on the radio) * Weapons (Same process as items) * Players that are acting conspicuously * Suspicious activity on cameras Things guards will warn players about: * Trespassing players What Camera Operators will investigate: * Disabled Cameras * Trespassing Players (Will sound the alarm if a player does so) * Suspicious Activity on Cameras (will send a Guard to check it out) * Very suspicious activity on cameras (will sound the alarm) What Ryan's Bodyguards will find suspicious: * When not enough guards are checking in (1-minute timer) * When Ryan is missing (1:30-minute timer) * Player attracting guard attention (Will activate his radio to grey) What Halcyon Guards will investigate: * Diamond Drill (the sound will alert them) Trivia * Guards will not move from their spot during a loud mission. They will instead stay where they initially are and fire at the player, which is a unique trait that SWAT units and Police officers do not have. * In the Financier in Professional+, there are cameras scattered throughout the penthouse. There is no visible camera operator but they are in the mission. They are just not accessible by regular means. * Police Officers in The Freelancer won't act as a guard when they notice you. Instead, they will just stare at you and cause you to restart. This is due to how the mission is scripted to teach you how the game works, allowing you to try again before proceeding through the mission. * Police Officers only spawn in The Withdrawal, and they only come in 1 wave. After that, the SWAT will enter the area. * Halcyon Guards don't act like a civilian when fleeing Halcyon's Training Facility. They will instead despawn into oblivion and never return again, like the voids in their souls. * Police Officers can blow walls down like a SWAT Officer in The Withdrawal. Category:NPCs